


Pool at the bar

by evinnx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evinnx/pseuds/evinnx
Summary: 'Jaime and Tyrion turned around a bit, and oh Gods, Jaime then saw what Bronn was talking about: the best legs and ass that he had ever seen on his life. There was someone –a woman, a really tall woman – bending forward, playing a game of pool with some people. He could clearly see the shape of her muscles, her ass, as she was wearing really skinny black leather trousers and black high heels. She then moved elegantly around the pool table, focusing her attention on the next pool ball she was going to hit. That attitude. That body. Wow.'
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister - Relationship, minor Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark - Relationship
Comments: 50
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'll revise it to correct any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy these few chapters! <3

Jaime was sitting in the bar top, drinking beers with his brother Tyrion and his friend Bronn. He had had one of the worst days ever, as he had seen his terrible ex-girlfriend, Cersei. She had been waiting outside his house at 7 am, waiting just to shout at him how horrible he was, how he was worth nothing now that they were not together. He had done terrible things for her, it had been so difficult to finish their relationship after seven years dating on and off. And when he finally had opened his eyes – thanks to his wonderful brother – it had been so hard to admit that she had been cheating on him for a long time…

Seeing her again, after all these months… He could see that she was completely gone. She was no longer the love of his life. In fact, he just felt pity for her. ‘ _How could I have ever loved someone like that? How could I have even considered back then to stop talking with my own brother just because she asked me to? I’m the stupidest Lannister indeed._ ’

Thankfully, he had been able to leave her there, but his face when he arrived to work told Tyrion everything that had happened. Gods, it was always so difficult to face someone who had controlled you like that before… But Jaime realised that, today, he felt a bit better than the last time he saw her. Yes, he was getting better, getting over her.

After work, Tyrion told him and Bronn just to go out for a drink, and now there they were, chatting in a corner of a dark bar. ‘ _This is a bit sad’_ he thought.

“Wow… I’m sitting in the best part of the bar; I have such amazing views… Gods” Bronn said taking a sip of his beer, while his eyes were fixed behind them.

Jaime and Tyrion turned around a bit, and oh Gods, Jaime then saw what Bronn was talking about: the best legs and ass that he had ever seen on his life. There was someone –a woman, a really tall woman – bending forward, playing a game of pool with some people. He could clearly see the shape of her muscles, her ass, as she was wearing really skinny black leather trousers and black high heels. She then moved elegantly around the pool table, focusing her attention on the next pool ball she was going to hit. That attitude. That body. Wow.

Jaime knew that he was gaping, with his drink half way towards his mouth but, gods, he couldn’t look away. Argh, even his groin became alive. He had to do something, to cover it, to move, to drink, to turn around, something, or his brother and friend would start teasing him.

Just then her eyes found his, and _oh gods_ , those eyes. They were blue, so blue, and she was looking straight towards his soul, he could tell. He had to avert his eyes, as she could _obviously_ read his perverted thoughts.

“Woah, her legs are the perfect stature for me, I can eat...” Tyrion started looking at Jaime, trying to break the spell she had over Jaime.

“Argh, gross Tyrion shut up!” Bronn cut him in. “Too tall for you. But those legs around my hips… We fit better. I might go and talk to her when I finish my beer, I’ll get her another and let’s see if I can convince her to come to my place…”

“Shut.the.fuck.up.” Jaime grumbled. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Jaime, you need to talk to her. You want to. And she looked back at you as well.” Tyrion said. “You haven’t been with anyone since Cersei, and she looks perfect for you, I know it. We should go and play pool next to them so you can go and talk to her.”

“What? No! No way, I’m fine here.”

Bronn snorted, “you’re fine here just staring, getting hard from the distance. Right.”

“Leave me alone guys.”

Tyrion sighed, “alright, but you know, she’s looking at you right now.” Jaime then turned quickly around to see her, but then Tyrion and Bronn started laughing at him. She was not looking, she was bending forward again playing. Jaime groaned, as he was caught again.

After a while, the woman and her friends finished their game, and went towards one of the tables. She then went to the bar top to order some drinks, and Jaime couldn’t stop looking at her: walking with those heels, moving those legs, her eyes shining, her red thick lips – which Jaime knew that must be really soft.

 _Argh_ , he really wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t want to admit that to Tyrion and Bronn. Trying to talk to her in front of them would be so embarrassing… He wished he was there alone.

“Come on Jaime… Go or I’ll go myself.” Bronn teased.

Reading his thoughts, Tyrion said: “Bronn, let’s go to that table next to her friends. Jaime go next to her and order our drinks, and talk to her come on.”

With that, Bronn and Tyrion left, and Jaime started to panic and drank the rest of his drink. He hadn’t done this for a reaaaally long time. And now he had to start a conversation with a goddess like this one? He could die.

Well, at least he was going to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne's point of view

Brienne was having, in general, a great night. Margaery had been really persuasive, all day sending her messages – even a couple of calls – reminding her of the “quiet” night out that they were going to have. Brienne did not generally go out to have some drinks with her friends, she preferred a quiet night at home, with Netflix, eating and reading a bit.

But, after a couple of weeks of saying _no_ to Margaery, she knew she couldn’t refuse her again, even Sansa was going out as well. At the end, they were a group of eight: Margaery, Robb, Sansa, Jon, Tormund, Renly, Loras and her.

Margaery was always trying to find someone for Brienne and Sansa, as she was really besotted by her boyfriend Robb. Their relationship was getting more and more serious every day, and Brienne knew that Margaery wanted something like that for her friends. It was nice, but Brienne was aware of their differences, and that it was so difficult, almost impossible, for her to find something similar to what Margaery and Robb had. While Margaery and Sansa were beautiful, cute and stylish, she was too tall, too muscular and too ugly. Of course, she loved her eyes and even her legs, and she like to think that she was intelligent and a loyal friend – or so her friends said. But, well, many people didn’t look for those qualities, not in her anyway.

As for Sansa, Brienne knew that she was desperate to find someone as she was the most romantic of them all, but it was extremely difficult for her to trust anyone, as she had had an abusive relationship with her last boyfriend, Ramsay. Brienne even had had to punch him defending her once, the day she broke up with him.

When she accepted Margaery’s plan, her friend had insisted on the necessity of showing Brienne’s legs and back, and Sansa had effusively agreed. Therefore, they wanted to put her on a dress, but Brienne had completely said no to this (in fact, she didn’t have any _adequate_ dresses). However, she accepted some skinny black leather trousers and black high heels (because she internally loved the outfit). Also, she wore a loose backless tank top and a white jacket over it. It was too revealing for her usual standards, but she liked how it made her feel: confident, powerful, strong, even _sexy_.

Now, there they were, some of them playing a pool game while the others were around the pool table chatting and encouraging them. Brienne loved to play pool: her father had one pool table in his house, and she loved playing with him every time she went to visit him. And, she had to admit it, she was really good at it, so she enjoyed it even more. Even with a couple of drinks, she was still good, so she was starting to feel a bit more comfortable, more at ease. Everyone was being so nice to her… she was starting to feel that she belonged here, with _her friends_. Well, except one person who was too much for her: Tormund. She was not stupid, she knew that he was ogling her, trying to be near her all the time.

Maybe, if she were a bit more intelligent, she would realise that he was nice, and given the fact that she didn’t have this kind of choices very often… But no, she was a bit silly, and she always fell for beautiful out of reach men. Well, and she also had dignity: she was _not_ going to have something with Tormund just because she didn’t have many other opportunities.

Now, while she was playing, she didn’t want to take off her jacket although she was almost sweating, as she could sense Tormund’s eyes on her as she bent forward when it was her turn. It was making her uncomfortable, so, Sansa being the great friend that she was, stepped in and stole Brienne away for a while.

“Thank you so much, Sansa. I can’t… Tormund is just too much, too… argh.”

“It’s alright Bri. In fact, I wanted to show you someone else. Don’t turn around ok? But listen, sitting at the bar there are three men and, one of them, can’t stop ogling you, your legs and your ass. I know it, I can read his mind. BUT GODS DON’T LOOK!”

Brienne was trying to turn around as Sansa never told her this type of things. Margaery sometimes did, trying to cheer her up or something, but Sansa was more reserved about this topic and, if she said so… there must be something, it could be true.

“Brienne, let me tell you, before you go and look, WAIT! Let me tell you that he is really… like a god. Blonde, handsome… maybe a bit old compared to us but…” she hinted while moving her eyebrows. Sansa was having so much fun as well. Brienne loved seeing her like this.

They moved a bit so Brienne could see the man and, _argh_ , he was with his back towards her. But _what a back_. He was tall, _she could tell, the tallest of them_. Broad, muscular, blonde… _Too good to be true_. Brienne was a bit tipsy, so she thought that, if he was really looking at her, she could show him a bit more. So, when they headed back to the pool table, she started bending forward a bit more than before. If he wasn’t looking… well it was okay because she was still winning the game.

After a while, they finished another game – which she won of course – and they all moved towards some tables to sit down. Brienne offered herself to order the drinks, so she went towards the bar – right after seeing Sansa’s wink. She blushed a little, because she didn’t use to do these things, but she really wanted to see this man.

While she was waiting to be attended, she looked around a bit and saw the group of three men. Suddenly, the other two took their drinks a left towards one table right next to theirs, leaving the third one – _come on, turn around, please_ – there.

Right then the mysterious man turned around, and Brienne was stunned: yes, he was muscular beautiful, blonde… but there was something else. His eyes… gods he was staring at her now! She blushed and looked down towards her hands, seeing his stubble, his jaw, those lips, in her mind. The waiter came, and she ordered, stammering, her and her friends’ drinks.

Suddenly, she saw something moving next to her, and felt that someone was sitting in the next stool.

“Hi, there.” She couldn’t look at him, she couldn’t. Oh gods, she was blushing even more now. “Ehm… could I… buy you a drink? I’m… My name… I’m Jaime.” ’ _Why is he stammering? He_ _is the beautiful one. Am I that drunk?’_

“Hello” Brienne answered, turning around a bit, “I’m Brienne. Ehm, thank you, but I just ordered eight drinks, for me and my friends.” His eyes showed his disappointment. Oh, those eyes, that stubble. She really wanted to touch his jaw now. ‘ _WHAT? BRIENNE, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?_ _STOP IT. FOCUS ON HIS STUBBLE. NO! FOCUS ON THE DRINKS. THE DRINKS.’_ But she couldn’t focus on anything else but him. So, she blurted out: “Do you want to join us? Please?” _‘Brienne, did you just say ‘please’? Gods now I sound desperate. Great.’_

However, his face lit up then, with crinkles appearing in the corner of his eyes. “Sure” he said, “but I insist; let me pay that. You can invite me later to a pool game if you want. You are good, you are really good at it.” And he smiled mischievously.

OH GODS. So yes, he had been observing her, Sansa had been right. She was flushing, _‘are we really flirting? Well… there’s only one way to find out. Be brave.’_

“Fine, let’s go then.” She also smiled and pointed towards her table, and they could see that his friends and her friends were already talking, joining both groups even before they arrived. Margaery and Sansa were smiling devilishly, both of them talking quietly with one of Jaime’s friends, the little one. And he was also grinning mischievously. Brienne groaned internally.

They moved towards their tables, carrying the drinks. When they left them on the table, she felt Jaime’s hand on her lower back, pushing her towards two empty chairs that Sansa had kept for them, maintaining Tormund away from them. _‘I love Sansa, gods.’_ She was heating up, and she was still wearing her jacket. But, would it be appropriate to take it off now? Would it be too obvious that she was into Jaime?

She was willing to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well… Brienne… tell me a bit more about you. About your friends.”

“Well… Brienne… tell me a bit more about you. About your friends.” Jaime turned around a bit, towards her, drinking a bit and putting his left arm over her chair, catching her attention. Well, he didn’t have to do a lot of effort for that.

Brienne’s face was blushing even more and more, she was fully aware of the fact that all her friends, and his friends, were around them, and it was a bit overwhelming. She never got this type of attention from this type _hot_ person, and, well, Jaime was so obvious, too obvious. He was looking at her with heated eyes, with that smile… She didn’t want to be _that_ obvious, but having him so close was making it extra difficult. She only wanted to turn towards him, and flirt, like really flirt. Gods.

“I’m a doctor in the King’s Landing Hospital, I’m a paediatrician. I work there with Margaery – yes, the one making out with her boyfriend, Robb - and Sansa – she’s Robb’s sister. I live with Sansa, she’s my best friend. She’s the red-haired one who is… talking… to your friend.” Brienne stammered a bit with the last part of her sentence, because when she turned to point towards Sansa, she saw that she was talking – a bit too fondly – to one of Jaime’s friends, smiling in a way that Brienne hadn’t seen in a while. She knew her friend, and knew that it was really difficult for her to open up and start talking to new people, so she was positively surprised with this attitude. But also, she was a bit worried, as she didn’t want her friend to have any regrets the following day. She needed to talk to her.

“That’s Tyrion, he is my little brother. He is seven years younger than me. I’m 34 by the way. And I work with my brother in our father’s company. It’s terrible, and my father is no better, but… it is what we can do, the only thing I know how to do.” Jaime said while observing his brother. Tyrion was brightly smiling now, as Sansa was laughing at something he had said. That dreamy face… _argh, I’ll have to talk to him, he needs to be careful. I only wanted to focus on Brienne, and now I have to take care of him as well. If he does something wrong with Sansa, Brienne won’t talk to me. I would kill Tyrion._

“Well… even if it’s your father’s company, you both must be good at your jobs, or you wouldn’t be there. Do you hate the job itself or do you hate it because of your situation? And I’m 24, not that I care about age anyway.” In fact, Brienne was even a bit more attracted to him now that she knew his age, _gods._ And his smell… intoxicating.

They continued talking like this for a while, flirting and getting to know each other while keeping an eye on Tyrion and Sansa. Brienne was finding Jaime more and more interesting, charming. It was a pity that he could never follow his dream of being a historian, and had to study business management just for his father’s sake.

“Well… you can try to focus on the positive part; there’s always something good in everything. You can always learn more about what interests you, you can always read, look for information, visit museums… You could even enrol in a university course or something. You still can achieve your goal, right? For example, I know that the Royal Armouries Museum has some courses about weaponry, I did one about the swords of the Middle Earth.” Brienne explained.

Jaime choked and starting coughing. _Oh shit, I talked too much._ Brienne was thinking that she had revealed that nerdy part of her that nobody understood. _Why did I have to mention that?_ But then, she saw that Jaime was beaming at her. _Oh gods, a really tall hot woman studying swords, great, yes really sexy._

“Brienne… did you just tell me that you did a course on the five most important swords of The Lord of the Rings? Do you know about Sting, the sword of Frodo Baggins? Or Glamdring, the sword of Gandalf? Or even Anduril, the sword of Aragorn? Oh my god Brienne I’m a freak of those books and films, I would love to have done that course, it’s incredible! I didn’t even know that it existed! I’ll follow your advice and do it.” He was sincerely smiling now.

Brienne was moved by his excitement, and gods he even knew the name of the swords! And well, the way his lips moved while he was effusively talking about The Lord of the Rings… it was too much for her. He was being so nice, friendly, cheerful… she just wanted to kiss him. Like properly kiss him. Screw the rest of their friends. His lips looked so soft, so inviting and tempting…

And Jaime was also looking at her lips. They both were thinking the same, they wanted the same so, why wait? Well, Sansa had to come and give her a reason. _Fuck_.

“Ehm… Bri could you come a moment please? Just a second, I promise, I’ll free you in a moment I just need you to come to the restroom with me.”

Jaime blinked, coming back to the bar where they were after being transfixed by Brienne’s blue eyes and tender lips. He groaned, the world was completely against him. He was about to kiss her and now she was giving him an apologetic smile, going with Sansa. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He was sure it was all Tyrion’s fault. Jaime went to sit next to his brother, oh yes, he was going to kill him.

“Tyrion, what have you done?????? Why did Sansa come taking Brienne with her? I thought you were _talking_.”

“Nothing! Jaime, I did nothing I promise, she just said that she needed to go to the restroom, and I suppose that she wanted to go with Brienne.”

“But why? Why?” Jaime was going into panic mode, covering his face with his hands. He was so frustrated, half horny since he saw her for the first time, and now he had to wait more. He knew he was being _a bit_ dramatic, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Gods, Jaime, just calm down. 34 and behaving like this. I suppose Sansa wanted to talk to Brienne about you two. How is it going, by the way? You looked really enraptured.”

“I think… she is great Tyrion. I was going to kiss her in a matter of seconds when Sansa came. Dear brother, I didn’t know you were observing us, as you and Sansa were laughing, whispering in your ears…”

“Oh no, I don’t see what you mean. She is so… beautiful, intelligent, funny… but no gods she can’t be interested in me in that way. I’m not going to try anything so don’t worry about your Brienne fine? Even if I like her…. Sansa is unattainable for me.”

“No, no Tyrion don’t be like that. Just be yourself and, who knows? From what I – and Brienne, – saw, she was also having a lot of fun talking to you, muttering things in your ear…” Jaime smiled and patted his brother on the back, while Sansa and Brienne were coming back, towards the tables.

“Hey, Jaime.” Brienne started, looking down towards his eyes. “Do you want to play a pool game? Just the two of us. I owe you.” She was standing up in front of him had a mischievous smile in her face, which directly affected his groin.

“Yes, you owe me.” And he followed her towards the pool table area, and when they reached one, Brienne took of his jacket, showing her muscled bare back. _Oh, fuck, fuckity fuck, she’s not wearing a bra, she’s killing me. I want to lick her, lick that back. Would it be too creepy if I go and touch it? Just a little touch. Oh gods. How am I supposed to play?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The course of swords of the Middle Earth exists! I found it on the Royal Armouries Museum of Leeds, incredible. 
> 
> And a reaaaally hot and sexy game of pool is coming! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so soooo sorry for this delay. I've been terribly sick (now we're 100% recovered, yay!)  
> So here you are!  
> Thank you for all your love and comments! They mean the world ❤❤❤

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” Sansa was repeating while they were walking toward the bathroom. Brienne’s mind was still cloudy from her _almost_ kiss with Jaime, and now, suddenly, Sansa was pulling her from her hand towards the restrooms.

Once inside Sansa did not calm one bit. She started pacing around, and Brienne was getting a bit anxious. “Sansa, would you mind telling me what’s going on? Is something wrong? Something about Tyrion? Has he done or said anything to you?” Brienne got more restless with every passing second, she needed answers as soon as possible. Sansa sighed.

“Oh no, no, no. Quite the opposite. That’s the problem. He is… amazing. Gods, Brienne, I feel… I haven’t had this feeling for so long… I thought I would never have it again, I would never feel the nervousness, you know, in a good way, about any man. But now… Gods, I know he is not conventional, but he is just so funny and smart. And Brienne I need to know what you think, I don’t know if I’m going crazy or what. I’m not drinking alcohol so… it’s not that. But I don’t know if I’m ready to do… something, or anything at all.” Sansa said all this in less than thirty seconds, it was hard for Brienne to follow her, but at the end she could completely understand her friend. After everything she had suffered with Ramsay...

“Sansa… I don’t know Tyrion, if that’s what worries you. But, if you want, you can keep talking to him, knowing him. We could… tell them to meet us again soon, so you can get to know him better.”

Sansa then smirked. _Smirked._ “Yes, sure, Brienne, so _I_ can get to know _Tyrion_ , not so you see Jaime again. No, not at all.” Brienne blushed and had to look away. Sansa then turned more serious. “But… you don’t think it’s stupid, right? How I feel.”

“No, Sansa, not at all, it’s normal. I also think… I just met Jaime one hour ago, and I just want to… to kiss him, you know? Is that so bad? I don’t know, but it’s what I want, I feel that it’s not wrong. He is great so…”

“Oh, Brienne!!! This is really exciting, I’m really happy for you, he is really besotted! But you haven’t done anything yet, why? I’m sure he wants to kiss you, so just go and do it if you want.”

“Well… with everyone here, it’s not comfortable.”

“Gods Bri! Why don’t you play a pool game with him? Only you two. There you could… you know.” Sansa said lifting her eyebrows. “And later… you two could just… leave… Just send me a message so I don’t worry, okay?”

“What???? I don’t… Well… Okay we’ll play a pool game. But I don’t know anything about… later.” Brienne stammered a bit.

“Yes Brienne, just show him how good you are, and you know, flirt a little bit here, touch a bit there, a smile from here and a kiss there… Do your magic girl!” Brienne and Sansa then laughed, both of them amazed by the way the night was going.

They walked quietly towards their tables, Sansa went to sit next to Tyrion and gave Brienne an encouraging smile. ‘ _Be brave, yes, yes, go and get what you want Brienne.’_ That’s what Sansa’s smile was telling her. 

“Hey, Jaime.” _Gods, it’s bloody hot in here_ , Brienne thought. “Do you want to play a pool game? Just the two of us. I owe you.” _Wow girl!_

Jaime then looked up slowly, clearly focusing on her body, and a beautiful radiant smile appeared in his face. “Yes, you owe me.”

* * *

Brienne was nervous, so nervous. Because now it was not only talking, it was talking, playing, moving graciously, flirting. Too many things she wasn’t good at. _Well, except pool, I’m good at it._ It was getting too hot, so Brienne couldn’t take it anymore and decided to take off her jacket. And, well, she was feeling flirty, so she turned around with her back towards Jaime, and took it off slowly. She didn’t know if he was even paying attention, but when she turned around, she saw that _oh, yes,_ he had been paying attention indeed. His pupils were dilated, his mouth a bit gaped, and he wasn’t moving.

“Shall we start? You should get comfortable as well, as I’m not going to be easy on you.” Brienne said while moving towards the cues, grabbing two of them, the ones she thought would be better for them. When she turned around it was her turn to be captivated by Jaime’s movements, as he was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. ‘ _Asshole. He knows what he’s doing, he’s playing dirty. Well, I can play that too.’_

“Thank you for the cue. Let’s take the balls and the rack.” Jaime said, while taking a chalk and grabbing his cue. “I saw you play before, and you are good, but let me tell you that I’m not bad at all, we’ve always had one pool table in my parents’ house.” And he winked at her while placing the balls inside the rack. “Ladies first.”

“Thank you.” Brienne said while walking around him, touching his arm. Then, she bent forward, fully aware of what she was showing.

‘ _Oh, gods, she really wants to kill me_ …’ Jaime had to spin a bit in order to hide his _growing problem._

“Stripes for me, solids for you Jaime. My turn again.” Oh gods, he was so absorbed by her that he hadn’t even seen her striking the balls, where they went or anything. ‘ _FOCUS MAN!’_

She then potted a second ball, but not a third one. “Well, let’s see what you can do Sir.” Jaime then – tried – to focus more on the game. When he found a good option, he moved around the table, brushing his left hand against Brienne’s back, stopping a bit in that position pretending to be analysing the table. Brienne shivered, feeling his warm hand and fingers against her back, and going lower. _Oh, two can play this game_. She moved her body towards his, grazing his body with hers.

“Oh… Brienne… You’re not playing fair. No, don’t use those eyes of yours, you know perfectly well what you do to me, _Brienne_.”

The way he said her name, _the bastard._ She tried to move away a bit, she was blushing and feeling overwhelmed by his bluntness, but he didn’t let her. He grabbed her, leaned and then kissed her shoulder. She could feel the scrape of his stubble. _The bastard._

Jaime then moved and potted his first ball, and he was also great at it. Leaning forward, showing off his forearms, his shoulders, his back… He also potted two balls, but not the third one, so it was her turn again. She moved to the other side of the table, intently staring at Jaime’s eyes. She potted one more ball, but not the next one, and moved next to Jaime.

“Your turn, Jaime.” And she pecked him on the cheek, while touching his chest with her left arm.

“Brienne… that’s not enough, that won’t give me good luck. I need… a proper kiss.”

“Oh, well, if you win, you’ll choose your prize.”

“Not if, _when_ I win. And I accept that bet.”

“And what do I get if I win?” Brienne said and tilted her head, giving him a suggesting look.

“I suppose… you’d get whatever you want from me.”

And with that, Brienne couldn’t keep looking at his eyes. “I take your word, Jaime.”

Jaime potted two more balls, and Brienne three more. By then, they were both laughing, touching each other more comfortably and flirting, flirting, flirting.

“Wow Brienne, three in a row. That’s incredible.”

“Just one more for me Jaime, and be careful with the black one, or you’ll lose.” Brienne was smirking now.

“Well, don’t count your chickens before they hatch. I’m really competitive, and even more if I really want my reward. But don’t cheat.” Jaime pleaded, and Brienne couldn’t help but laugh.

And then Jaime potted two more balls, and then… a third one, _the bastard._ He was jumping and celebrating, laughing so hard… _‘Gods he’s not only hot, he’s so cute…”_ He came jumping towards her, hugging her, and he passed his enthusiasm on her.

“Don’t laugh so much, you still have to pot ball 8 to win.”

“Oh, Brienne, but this is a partial victory, I deserve half of my award. I want a kiss. Now.” He stopped moving, just staring at her while his arms surrounded her, and he was so close, so so close...

“Jaime… You still haven’t won… But…” ‘ _Oh gods.’_ Jaime looked then at her lips, so soft, so appealing…

Brienne’s mind was panicking. They were there, in the middle of a bar, their friends like ten metres away, but he was so tempting…

So she kissed him hard, and her hands went up, touching his chest, grabbing his shirt. It was so gentle, but hot at the same time, his hands roaming down her back. His tongue suddenly touched her lips, asking for permission, which she happily granted, opening her mouth. They started then a war, desperate to reach more, and more. A war of tongues, bites. Jaime was in heaven, he had never kissed someone so tall and lean and strong, so hot, this Brienne, _his_ Brienne was just… so fucking perfect for him. She was brave, he could feel how hard it had been for her to truly flirt and open to him. And she had got over her insecurities for him, for this kiss, so yes, he was going to give everything in him and more to her. Whatever she wanted.

It felt so good, so natural, that Brienne’s heart wanted to get out of her body. His taste, his smell, his touch… too much, too perfect. His hands were everywhere, overwhelming her but anchoring her as well. When his hand went down, she moaned involuntarily on his mouth, shivering. _Oh._ She could _feel_ him now too.

They separated a bit, mouths only inches from one another. But they both needed to breath, to slow down a bit. Panting, they smiled to each other.

Coming here had been the best idea ever. She _really_ needed to thank Margaery and Sansa for planning this. 


End file.
